Leonard Hofstadter
LOLOLOLOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL FUCKERSSSSSSSSpologist|anthropologist]]. Sheldon pointed out that Leonard's middle name, "Leakey", comes from famed archaeologist Louis Leakey, with whom Leonard's father had worked. Work With an IQ of 173, Leonard was 24 years old when he received his Ph.D. Leonard works as an experimental physicist. His work often includes the use of lasers, such as a helium-neon laser or free electron laser, and his research topics have varied from Bose-Einstein condensates and foundations of quantum mechanics to soft cosmic rays at sea level. Leonard designs experiments in order to prove theories but, according to the cynical and egotistical theorist Sheldon, his work is mostly derivative from other scientists and thus possibly plagiarised and unimportant. His attempts to disprove the existence of dark matter were made moot by the work of another physicist. Yet, he resolved the latter by helping to solidify proof of the hypothetical matter's existence with a photomultiplier, was invited as keynote speaker to a topical conference by the Institute of Experimental Physics for his successful research on supersolids and has showed diverse knowledge of theoretical physics. Relationships Leonard is usually mildly shy around women but, unlike Sheldon, he actually cares about having a girlfriend. Leonard became attracted to Penny within seconds of spotting her, and announced to Sheldon "our babies will be smart and beautiful". Sheldon comments "not to mention imaginary". His infatuation with Penny becomes the major force that drives the series during the first seasons. Beside Penny, Leonard has been involved with only a few other women. One of Leonard's former girlfriends that is mentioned in several occasions is Joyce Kim. Although she was seen in a flashback in 'The Staircase Implementation, many times Leonard's friends recalled that they were together for only 27 days, after which Joyce defected to North Korea after she failed to get information from Leonard about the rocket fuel he was making for the government (she was a North Korean spy). Initially, after feeling that Penny was not for him, Leonard turned his attention to fellow scientist Leslie Winkle. The first time Leonard asked Leslie out he was rejected. His further relationships with her proved to be only short-lived casual sex encounters. At the season one finale, Leonard finally managed to ask Penny out, and they had their first date. Subsequently, they broke up because Penny felt she wasn't as smart as Leonard would like. Thereafter, Leonard began a stable relationship with Dr. Stephanie Barnett. Although the relationship went well, even earning Sheldon's approval, Leonard felt uncomfortable with Stephanie moving in with him, and they broke up. In another occasion, during the visit of Leonard's mother, Leonard and Penny came very close to having sex, but he ruined the moment by talking about their childhood issues with his mother and her father, respectively. In the second season finale, when the guys were going on a 3-month scientific expedition, Penny finally showed interest in Leonard, but kept her feelings a secret. In the third season premiere, Leonard and Penny finally started a romantic relationship, and made love for the first time. They remain to have a stable relationship and even had the blessing from his mother during her second appearance during episode, The Maternal Congruence. The relationship eventually came to an end during The Wheaton Recurrence after Penny was not able to tell Leonard that she loved him as well. They decided during The Spaghetti Catalyst that they able to stay as friends as well even though they broke up (for Sheldon's sake). Trivia * Leonard wants to win a Nobel Prize someday (though Sheldon doubts he'll ever achieve it). * Leonard, as a physicist, is skeptical of loop quantum gravity. * Whilst Leonards IQ is never stated in a show, Sheldon states in the Pilot that Leonard and Sheldon have a combined IQ of 360.Sheldon states that his IQ is 187, so therefore Leonard must have an IQ of 173, though Sheldon also states his intellect can not be accurately measured by an IQ test, this may suggest that Leonard might have a higher IQ. * Leonard received his PhD at the age of twenty four years old. * Leonard has a grandmother with Alzheimer's that came to Thanksgiving and stripped naked, carving the turkey. * Leonard wears boxer shorts. * Leonard usually wears neutral colored sweat jackets. * Leonard wears black framed glasses (he originally wore tortoise shell glasses seven years ago), even if in costume. * Leonard cannot process corn and is lactose intolerant (if he does eat dairy products, he will fart). * Leonard has Darth Vader 'No More Tears' shampoo and Luke Skywalker Hair conditioner. * Leonard is a huge Superman fan, so much so that he owns all of the Superman films and more than 2600 Superman comics. * Leonard once dated a girl (a North Korean spy) named Joyce Kim. He claims to have broken up with her, but Sheldon reveals that the end of their relationship was because she actually defected to North Korea since she was unable to learn any secrets about Leonard's rocket fuel project. * Leonard is commonly seen wearing "Geek Wear" (clothes that are scientifically inspired) such as, in episode 1x03 where he can be seen wearing a shirt with a "Paradox" molecule. * Leonard and Sheldon own Dell XPS computers. but after The bozeman reaction he owned A dell Adamo XPS * Leonard can play the cello. * Leonard's middle name is Leakey (named for the famous anthropologist that his father worked with, "it had nothing to do with your bedwetting"). * Leonard and all his friends play Halo 3 every Wednesday. * Leonard and Sheldon are named after actor and producer Sheldon Leonard.http://www.deseretnews.com/article/1,5143,695216156,00.html * Leonard has an iPhone. * Leonard's parents are presumably not comfortable with his choice of vocation. * Leonard is unaccustomed to observing birthdays, by choice of his mother's views on Psychiatry. * Leonard's parents live in New Jersey * Leonard drives a silver Volvo with a luggage rack on top. * Leonard, if dumped, will go on a two week cycle of Emo songs and calling Sheldon down to pet stores to look at cats. * Leonard owns a large collection of toys, games and memorabilia which Howard nicknamed, 'Nerdvana'. * Leonard plays lead guitar on Rock Band. * Leonard plays Age of Conan with the guys and is probably an Assassin (his character can be seen when he is checking on Penny via the game). * Leonard has sleep apnea. * Leonard gets carsick unless he sits in the front, and even then it's iffy. * Leonard is currently dating Penny but eventually broke up. The Wheaton Recurrence * Leonard has trouble making eye contact, only being able to do so with Penny and the rest of his friends, which could be indicative of Asperger's, ADD, or simply social anxiety. * Leonard is the group's (not including Penny) Wii bowling's 'Team Captain'. * Leonard's last name (Hofstadter) is in honor of Nobel Prize Winning Physicist Robert Hofstadter, who worked at Stanford University in the field of Nuclear Physics. * Leonard owns a Green Colored Star Wars Lightsaber as seen Episode 1x02 * Leonard has a terrible habit of picking his nails or playing with his hands when he engages someone in conversation, mostly Penny. Gallery File:BBT pilot.png|Leonard first introduce to Penny File:Braveleonard.jpg|Leonard and Kurt File:Euclid_Reverse_shot.jpg|Leonard and the gang File:Hug.jpg|Leonard witness Sheldon's first hug File:Leonard H.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter File:Leonard_Hofstadter.jpg|Leonard File:SheldonLeonard.png|Leonard and Sheldon File:Team Leonard.jpg|Go Team Leonard! File:The_Big_Bran_Hypothesis.jpg|Leonard's lightsaber File:The_Cooper-Hofstadter_Polarization.jpg|Sheldon gone mad! File:The_Hamburger_Postulate.jpg|Leonard and Leslie File:The_Middle_Earth_Paradigm.jpg|At Penny's Halloween Party References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Big Bang Theory Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Pictures